Born in Pain glee S01E04 preggers
by Thunderclap
Summary: This is about Quinn dealing with the first repercussions of the pregnancy, Rachel and Finn's first crisis as a couple and how they overcome it and how Rachel and Quinn head back to being friends via Vanessa Abrams. You meet Jen  from Run to you  as well.
1. Chapter 1

Born In Pain

The salty tang of the sea splattered the air around Quinn as she stared wide eyed into the sandy beach stretching into the horizon. _How did I get here? _She sighed as she traced the edges of the man sized bluish-white corundum crystals in the distance with eyes. _It's more of the insanity of yesterday. It's not like after a day of dealing with Rachel, her family, Puck and Jewish traditions that I had enough? _The frown faded quickly as pinks and greens made their appearance as well. The whole beach looked as if a giant shook a salt shaker over it.Running a hand through the warm white grains, peddles of corundum rained down in a rainbow kaleidoscope. _The only good thing was meeting Jen. But then she didn't fulfill her promise. Or did she? I had that crazy dream where I was someone else. Yet now I am here. Is Rachel my friend again? _

She walked around, the sand seeping between her toes. Turning around she saw the sea and sky. Deep cobalt, it appeared cloudless yet huge black boulders stream through it, splashing into the cerulean sea. Turbulence draws them in, hiding them in its deep blue vastness. Waves churn and foam crashing incessantly, upon the rainbow shore. Spray rose up peppering the shore. Yet beyond the sound of crashing waves there was silence. She appeared alone. "Where did it all go wrong?" she mused.

"That's a valid question, Quinn," the blond girl with dark piercing eyes asked. Flaxen strands of hair were whisked away by a small hand with unpainted nails. Her small lips, a bold pink, pursed in thought as her jade eyes regarded her. Those hands patted down her golden lace bodice dress. Bending down to pick a ruby from her tan Michael Kors® 'Angie' Suede Lace-Up Peep-Toe Ankle Boots, she rose back up to the same height as Quinn. "And as of last night, you don't like the answers I gave." Suddenly her gaze grew hard. "Why are you wearing a Forest Hills Wolverettes uniform?"

"I go there. That's what you decided." A sense of loss echoed in her voice as well as an uncommon weariness.

Pity echoed in Jen's eyes. "No, Gwen does. You don't. Nothing changed. Nothing will change. I couldn't do anything because you are carrying a child. And neither of us will end her life."

A dark pall cloaked Quinn's face. "So nothing changed."

"I can't kill an innocent child and retain my position and power. So I did the quantum leap thing."

Quinn's frown grew deeper. _I was dumped in to her and her in to me? My sister liked that show but it never made sense._ "That's it?"

"Yes, it is. Your life is like your erstwhile BFFs. You and her are actually tied together in a way even I didn't see. It's a good thing. But know this, you broke your friendship with her. You have to repair the breach." Jen blew out a heavy breath, looking up. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. You brought me here." Quinn snapped, instantly regretting it. _I have to quit that. She is helping._

"I brought you nowhere. I found you here. I am amazed and amused you are here. This plane is known by many names. Primarily it is the 'Sea of Forgetfulness'."

Quinn watched the meteors slam into the roiling sea like rain. "Aren't you my guardian angel?" she looked at her, morose. "All I wanted was a friend, my friend back. Why can't I have that?"

"You can. But you spent a year hating on her, you know the result. If you want to survive and come out of this, you have to change Quinn. You took the right steps at first but you stopped. Pay the piper for your actions and recover. You know how." Jen smiled at her, rested her hand on her shoulder as she stared at her.

"She took him from me!" Quinn spat darkly.

"He would have left anyway the way you were treating him. You were breaking his spirit. Rachel strengthens his. You know who lifts you up, who you belong with. You are carrying his child." The look of pity reflected the look of horror on her face. "When you realize this and accept it, come find me. You know where to look. I live in your world." And suddenly the world was filled with white.

Finn held the bedroom window open as Puck climbed in. "She is still going to kill you," he whispered, amusement on his lips as he boosted the guitar case Puck carried in with him. Puck sat it down, it leaning against the vast cherry wood trophy case. Puck took hold of the window as Finn crawled in. The walls were hard to see in the moonlight, being a light purple with the flowery prints on the walls. The high plush carpet shone midnight blue as the streetlight hit it through the open curtain. Puck shut the window as he smiled perversely at Finn. "It's going to be magical."

"What if we get caught?"

"Nothing will go wrong. I've played this low before. Besides what could go wrong?"

Finn handed him the bag and he pulled out audio and video micro recorders. Walking over to her desktop computer setting alone and humming in a corner, he shook his head a sardonic smile plastered on. It was still on, so he plugged in USB connectors before padding back over to Finn. "Can you make sure it's recorded?"

Finn stared at him. "You're crazy!"

"This from the guy who stood outside Rachel's window, holding up a stereo playing 'In you eyes'?" He quipped, his eyes drawn to her angelic glow as she slept. She clutched the blood red silk pillow as she breathed softly. Puck looked over at Finn, serious. "Are you ok with me dating her?"

Finn stared into the darkness. "If she lets you. But yes, it's ok. Unless she's pregnant."

Puck flashed an odd look as he went to get his guitar. He sat it down by her computer chair; red gold padded chair with flowery trim. He then leaned over to set the speakers on the aged golden stained headboard.

Finn shook his head at the elaborate set up. Looking over at her trophy case, he smiled. Each of her trophies was proudly displayed under soft illumination in order of year, including last year's nationals' victory with the Cheerios.

"Finn!" Puck whispered sharply, glaring. "Dude, I'm ready. It's just trophies. You act like its porn photos of her." Finn turned sharply, annoyed.

"Hey, she's not like that." _Where are the tiaras? She has about as many as she does trophies._

"Please! Like you know where everything in her room is supposed to be. You are ruining my moment. Now come over." He pointed to the computer with his free hand, cradling the guitar with the other. He had the screen turned to the wall so it wouldn't shine on her.

Creeping to the computer, he stood at an angle so he could activate the web camera as well as Puck's gear. "Go."

Puck waited as the electronic tinkle of the chimes rippled around him. Beeps and other soft sounds filled the room as he softly strummed the guitar. Finn looked over at the door leading to the hallway and sighed in relief. _At least she is still at the end of the hall. Her parents won't hear this._

"Dream weaver….

I've just closed my eyes again

Climbed aboard the dream weaver train

Driver, take away my worries of today

And leave tomorrow behind

Ooh, dream weaver

I believe you can get me through the night

Ooh, dream weaver

I believe we can reach the morning light."

Finn noticed a video as he moused around called 'Sarah Darri – jar of hearts'. Curious, he clicked it. On the window below the recording window stood Rachel in the atrium of Forest Hills dressed in a white lacy dress singing. Stopping it, he glanced over at Puck, then grabbed the spare USB stick he had gave him, and transferred it. _Odd name for a Rachel mini-concert. Wish I was there. Looks amazing._

"Fly me high through the starry skies

Maybe to an astral plane

Cross the highways of fantasy

Help me to forget today's pain."

"Ooh, dream weaver….

I believe you can get me through the night

Ooh, dream weaver….

I believe we can reach the morning light."

Quinn rolled over, stretched and smiled. Finn sighed. _Underneath such beauty is such mess. You had to be a hot mess. At least Rachel isn't. She's shorter than you. Talks a lot but wants me for me. It would be so much easier if she was popular here. If you'd let her be that here. _He frowned. _But then you wouldn't be you, the brave, eternal princess._

"Though the dawn may be coming soon

There still may be some time;

Fly me away to the bright side of the moon

And meet me on the other side"

"Ooh, dream weaver….

I believe you can get me through the night

Ooh, dream weaver….

I believe we can reach the morning light

Dream weaver….

Dream weaver….

Dream weaver."

Finn rose as Puck finished. Setting down the guitar, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my eternal deep princess," he spoke with gentle warmth after he pecked her.

She rolled over to face him, bleary eyed. "I ought to kill but I won't."

Finn frowned, shaking his head. _I am insane. That's it._

Quinn heard soft strumming as light around her faded to black. Then she realized Puck voice was intermixed. Soft whispers feather dusted her conscience as she grasped reality. _I have a recording of him? Or did she leave one? _ Then she felt warmth and pressure. "Sweet dreams, my eternal deep princess," he said is a light whisper. _How romantic, he came to serenade me. _Then reality sucker punched her. _He's in my room! Dad will call the police and I will never hear the end. If he doesn't kill him first._

Opening her eyes, she saw him staring at her. "I ought to kill but I won't."

He shot a sardonic smile as he pulled back. "Good thing. I'm a bitch to clean up."

"How did you – nevermind, Finn told you, didn't he?" She slurred irritated. "You have to go."

He looked into the darkness toward her computer and then saw him. She jolted up, the ruched, ombre-dyed cotton duvet impressed with a full spectrum of cotton candy and grass colored plants falling away to reveal her peachy cami and matching lacy boy shorts. "Finn, he's going to come up here and then he's going to snap and I don't want to think…" She plopped back down on the bed staring at them both.

"I left the ladder by the window," Puck replied, smart.

"Leave," she pointed at them both, "now."

"We need to talk later. Meet at Studio 8 around 10." He looked at her clock radio as he passed. "Make it noon." He looked serious. _He knows. He knows! Please don't tell Puck. _"I'll be there. And who knows Berry might be good," she quipped with a fake smile.

"She makes me want to light my hair on fire," Puck remarked as he climbed out the window. A chuckle ripped from her as she watched him disappear. Finn followed after Puck was outside. "I took the video. Can you handle me the guitar?" he pointed to it. "You can give me the gear when you come."

She padded over hesitantly, guitar held by the neck. "What video? And why where you on my computer?" Angry hazel eyes held him to the ledge.

"Recording the song for you. It was on the desktop called 'Sarah Darri – Jar of Hearts'" He held a pleading glance. Puck shouted something.

"Go! I'll explain when I see you next," she whispered harshly, desperately hiding the shock as she handed him the guitar. Staring out the window, she watched him slide down the ladder and dive into his car. He and Puck vanished just as the police arrived. She shook her head furious and touched. _Jen, why? _

Walking to her closet, she threw the door open and tugged on the light switch. The bland golden wood paneled closet hadn't changed but it did have an addition. A well-worn, all-star Forrest Hills Wolverettes uniform with the Gwen Breton id clipped to the skirt. The duffle sat below it. A long sigh echoed of frustration and confusion. _Why is that even here? I don't go there. They would kill me where I stood if I showed up. Still, it would be great for recon._

Pausing at the second door, she turned the ornate flowery handle, opening it to reveal another closets of shelves. Only these shelves contained blood red pillows that held jeweled crowns and tiaras. There were 16 crowns; one for each of her years. They ranged from an Ultimate Grand Supreme thru Southern Celebrity Ohio to Miss Teen Ohio 2009. _5__th__ runner up in Miss Teen USA. Shame I can't do it this year. I just have to hide it until October 23th. And I can! It was an awesome year until now. My platform during my reign was responsible tanning and the health benefits gained from moderate exposure to UV rays. How is that not important? _She sighed, glancing over that the pegs that held the sashes. _Why does he want her? I might not be perfect but I am a princess. And I have the crowns to prove it. What does she have?_

Walking out of the closet, she grabbed a soft rose terry robe. Then she walked out into the dark hallway. Russell approached her in his smoking jacket, relief on his face. "You ok?"

"Yes, what is going on?"

"911 reported a burglar trying to break in. There was even a ladder on the house when police got here. They didn't find anyone though. Officer said it was closest to your window."

Quinn's relief washed over her. "I just woke up. There was nothing going on."

"OK. Night, honey." Russell said as he walked down the stairs to officer standing silently at the front door.

Retreating back to the room, she flipped on the pole light beside her computer. Sitting down, she noticed the video Puck took of her sleeping while he played. _He really is charming when he tries. Shame he's nothing but a Lima loser. _Saving the video, her mouse popped open the still running Firefox tab. Sports Illustrated chatted about current American Gymnastics 2009 national champion, Kelly Parker. _Your face is just like hers, Jen. Round face, dark mascara on eyes, button nose. Only she has brown hair and brown eyes. I have an excellent way to solve this. And Dad will even let me do it. _Printing off the image of the cover, she turned everything off. _If she is Kelly then maybe I can get some answers. Of course, the dress fitting! That is the perfect reason to go to Denver. I have to have a unique dress for my final pageant before homecoming._ And as she sank back into sleep, the dreams were of beating Rachel at her own game; because success and fame are double edged swords.

Silence enveloped Quinn as she waited on a hard vinyl chair in the center of the lower level of Port Columbus International airport. Russell, her father, sat beside her reading the paper. Francine, her older sister who lived in Oxford, was at the Group welcome center asking if the flight was delayed due to the cloud cover. The snaking black belt of U.S. Airways Baggage retrieval was at the end of the empty row she sat in. In near visual distance was a shiny steel escalator that occasionally spat up a worker. People milled about with various looks of stress and calm. Some paced across the stormy blue floor. Other stood close by staring at the LED flight board flashing 'delayed'. The mustard Yellow 2 held by the steel surfboard pillars was being polished.

_I wonder; what did he want to talk to me about?_ She sighed heavily.

"Care to share, honey?" Russell asked, concerned.

Quinn shifted in the black chair, looking over at him with a pensive frown. Standing, she yawned. "I'm fine. Just too much happened and I need to process."

"Well, I can't help if you don't let me in," he remarked, looking over at her patiently as he rested the paper on the seat beside him.

She glanced at Francine and her red gold hair wiggling in curls by her shoulders as she flattered the airport ambassador. Quinn sighed heavily, pasting on a dour smile. Softly she said, "Its Rachel again."

Francine sashayed over, her blood red scoop neckline A-line dress with cross back straps fluttering and turning heads. She let her hair with her wedding band sparkle in the light as heads turned. Her frustration was evident on a face similar to Quinn's. "You can't put her in her place?"

"You forgot about the ruined cake I had to pay for!" Russell growled in a low, dark tone. Quinn's expression echoed her dad's. _That is almost unforgivable. _

"Her dads are high power people. Leroy is a VC and Hiram is a partner in Darc, Berry, Hart & Flynn. You don't cross either of them. I wouldn't put it past Leroy to be a part of the consortium that is engaging in the hostile takeover of Lasker Parks Incorporated." He frowned at that.

Quinn looked away to roll her eyes. Francine just stared in irritated wonder. "That explains the talk in Dobler's. Of course, no one at CRU ever knows anything about what happens in Oxford until it hits them over the head."

Quinn began to pace again. Francine looked over at her, folding her arms under her ample bust. "You're frigging Miss Teen Ohio 2009. That has to count for something."

Quinn looked back, halting. "I mention that and she will hate me more. I don't want to get rid of the glee club or Rachel. I just want her to go back to being her old self, focused on her music and herself. But she seems glued to Finn suddenly." She sighed. "It made last year's fight that much worse."

Francine stared at her bemused. "I seem to remember you posting snarky remarks on her YouTube and MySpace pages. Hateful comments. Almost Everytime she posted a video until recently, you posted something harsh."

"She called me a sellout. And when I pointed out Coach Sylvester's winning streak, she called me the eternal shallow queen. It's been bad ever since. Until now." Quinn pirouetted around slowly, glancing at everything. The baggage tenders, the airport ambassadors the assembled milling crowds. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"She let me into this exclusive function after they told her not to. Then she defended me to them." Confusion echoed. "It was nice, like old times. And I couldn't tell her." Dejection gripped her expression. "She never does anything without a selfish motive. I can't figure it out."

A dark cloud flashed across Russell's face, dropping the newspaper again. Francine frowned deeply. A gentleman of average height and build tanned copper walked by, took another look and approached. With his sharp nose and deep grey eyes framed by chestnut hair, he smiled like he had just won the lottery. "You're Quinn Fabray, Miss Teen Ohio, aren't you?" He said exhilarated, slightly bouncing.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," Quinn chirped with a broad, plastic smile.

"Can I have your autograph? I never thought while I was waiting for my brother I would meet a local celebrity. You are so beautiful. It's no wonder you won." He grinned as the words spilled out of his mouth.

Grabbing her Fossil® jasmine bucket orange canvas hobo bag, she dug out an official glossy and signed it. "You are?" she looked up at him while Francine shared a private look of amusement with Russell.

"Doug, Doug Sanders." He clenched a fist in delight.

As she handed the picture to him, he stared at her joyfully. "Oh, thanks! You have no idea what this means!" he remarked as he walked off, clutching the photo like it was a gold bar.

"What did you write this time?" Francine asked.

"A thing of beauty is a joy forever," she grinned wickedly.

"Vain much?"

"A little. Enough to win. Which is my problem," she finished, the smiled faded. Russell looked up, from reading his smartphone. "She stole that eight grand you worked hard for. You know dangerous a stunt that was. You have a contract with Trump®. That was a public appearance!"

Quinn sighed. "It fell under cheerleader, so no, it wasn't. I checked." She walked over to him as the people began to pause more as they shuffled by. "I shouldn't have done it. I wanted Finn back. Killing glee would have done that. He was railroaded into being there anyway. Dakota was that way. He failed. And she didn't steal the money, dad. We raised it for the glee club. I gave it to her to pay Dakota. Her agent had an exchange with her and envelopes were exchanged. He was paid for all the 5 minutes he was there with his stupid menus and song ideas inside. I'm still amazed the coach of Vocal Adrenaline hired him." She dropped in the seat, worn. "And I'm back to square one. We hate each other and she had my boyfriend in her grasp."

"I told you last year how to handle that. Acceptable Loses. We all have them. Sweep it under the carpet and move on. Rachel can't be the only girl like you at McKinley." He said gently.

Yet as she went to retort, soft warmth wrapped her in the scent of myrrh and cinnamon. In a still, small voice words rose in the back of her mind. _That's not true. Forgiveness begins the journey friendship follows home._

"You were going to say something?" Russell asked, trying to read her blankness. It morphed in a resigned need. "No, its girls stuff."

An older guy in a blue Port Columbus Airport Ambassador's vest walked over to Francine. He introduced himself and was about to continue when he noticed Quinn. A flash of recognition then he excused himself. "I will be back in a moment," he remarked, politely before hustling back to the Group information center desk, and grabbing a phone.

Francine rolled her eyes and walked to a nearby Coke® machine. Quinn rolled her eyes. "What?" Russell groused, yet curious.

"It leeches the calcium from your bones," she pronounced with a petulant aire. Russell frowned in confusion, his brow furrowed until Francine walked back with the Coke®.

"Oh," he remarked blandly, returning to texting on his smartphone.

Quinn rose and walked to the info board above the bag belt and stared. _Nothing! Still delayed. Now, I am going to miss Finn at Studio 8 which means she gets her claws in deeper into him. It could get to a point where he wouldn't believe me and say no. Then what?_ She clenched a fist, blowing out a hard breath. _Of everyone she could have feel in love with, why him? He's mine. Was mine until he broke up. And I hate doing this but I need him. And I need to figure out if Jen really is Kelly Parker. _ "Why are you so late!" she barked at the screen, frustrated. _I NEED MY FRIEND TO HASH THIS OUT!_

Suddenly, her smartphone chirped. With a deft scoop, she scanned the tweets of love and cuteness. The annoying ones that Rachel kept posting of her songs and how she never got enough solos. Or the ones where life wasn't fair, why the cafeteria had a slushie machine and how wonderful Forest Hills was.

Yet the chirp was from three texts. First was the personal invite from Rachel to the recording. _How odd. She definitely up to something. Ok, I'll play along. _Then she noticed the time stamp was from when she was with Jen; two hours after the transference. _Well, it was the warm fuzzies. Still…_

Second was from Finn stamped ten minutes ago when she was signing the autograph. 'The record producer that Mark is flying in to do Rachel's album is delayed so they aren't doing it until Monday. Rachel took the week off because it's all high holy days. Sorry. See you at dinner with RB at Breadstix? My treat.'

_Why me?_ She moaned softly. _Some days I just want to punch him! _Then it dawned on her. _That's perfect. I can campaign for Homecoming queen without her interfering. I am still owed that crown. Still, I will go to the recording. I need to know if she is real about repairing our friendship or this is a ploy to get Finn away and get me back for all the cruelty I've done._ A sigh left her lips as she wondered if Rachel would ever be that cruel. _And Vanessa might talk some sense into her, too._

The third text was a thing of beauty. It was from Miss Universe Organization. 'Greeting Ms. Fabray. As reigning Miss Teen Ohio USA and our 5th runner up in the Miss Teen USA pageant, it's our delight to invite you to this final photo-shoot. Cassie and Alex Meraz of Twilight are doing a video for her latest album. And they wanted the top five runners up. The meeting is 12 noon Sunday in Boulder, Colorado at the St. Julien Hotel and spa and the shoot is Monday. Everything is covered as this is a mandatory shoot to fulfill your contract. The travel money has been deposited into your account. See you there!'

Covering her mouth, she stared at the text, excitement dripping off her. Looking over at her dad, he smiled at her then answered the phone. The smile vanished replaced with pleasure and concern. "Miss Fabray?" A voice from behind her asked politely. Looking around her surprised, she noticed it was the same Port Columbus airport ambassador. "Yes, that's me."  
"You are the reigning Miss Teen Ohio?" he asked politely.

_Reigning always makes me smile. It's royal. _A plastic smile flashed at him. "Yes."

"Good, that's what I told my friend in the tower. Your plane is landing now."

Surprise widened her eyes as she grasped what he said. "My plane?"

"The one your sister was chatting about; U.S. Airways 3385 from LaGuardia. It was originally 12th in the queue due to its late departure. However, Brent. My friend in the tower owes me one so I got him to bump it up to next. It should have landed by now." He grinned. "Can you sign this?"

He produced an 8"x10" glossy of her from the Miss Teen USA 2009 competition. Unlike her tousled hair hid under a buttery weaved summer hat with a pink bow about the band, her hair was slicked back and she wore pearl earrings in the photo. _At least it was a Bagley Mischka® original. _She looked at her double dipped neckline, black backed, poppy floral frock with a frown. _They always find me in my worst clothes. _

_Still it was the Spring Festival. It was a Black tie affair that I drug Finn too. Our second date and first kiss. _She looked wistful as she glanced up at him taking the picture. "I would love too. To Brent?"

"Yes, please. And I do really wish you had won. You are incredibly beautiful and poised." He smiled at her, his eyes dancing.

A chuckle left her lips before she bit it back. "Thanks." She handed the photo back along with the proffered sharpie®. He walked away, seemingly happier. It was then that he spotted a CC SKYE Large Bamboo Hoop Earrings bedecked, corkscrew hair flying, latte-colored skin and hazel eyes shining woman of equal height running towards her. "Quinn!" She shouted as she approached. "You look excellent!"

"Vanessa!" Quinn sang back as they hugged tightly. "I'm so happy you are here."

"As am I," Rachel said as she appeared from behind her. Quinn's face dropped.

Vanessa smiled cheerfully, a brow raised. "I found her waiting alone. Seriously?"

_Why is it that every time I get a reward or gift I get punched? _ "Yes." Looking at Rachel in her cheery indigo silk script print dress with gold note buckle and purple leggings. _And of course her Rick Owens black textured leather ankle boots with a concealed wedge heel._ "Although, thank you for yesterday."

Rachel stared at her, her cheery delight fading as fast as the luggage arrived on the belt.

Rachel blinked, staring at her. _That's it? _"You're welcome." She looked to Vanessa for some sympathy, anything. Vanessa brushed a hair from her eyes, with a hand with purple fingernails with gold asterisks. American Eagle® skinny jeans hung from her hips covered by a mustard tank top and a satin varsity letterman jacket from a movie shoot she couldn't place. And then there were the neon pink high-tops.

Vanessa beheld her, shook her head. "The war still rages. I guess being here at the same time is a plus." She grinned and hugged her, pulling Quinn. "I miss us. It's been forever since we hung out. What, summer before last?" Rachel caught the seriousness in her eyes as she let go. "Yes," Rachel said, staring at Quinn, watching her. "It was two weeks before freshman cheerleading tryouts." Quinn frowned deeply, patting down her Anthropologie Color-Dipped Dress. The redux jacket shifted and she smoothed it as well.

Vanessa's face turned serious. "I know what you two are doing. But I am only here until Monday. Dad won't cover anymore and neither will Ruby."

Quinn relaxed then frowned again. Rachel looked at her sharply. _What is up with you? You never do anything on the weekend anymore but sleep, shop and go to church. I've seen your tweets and Facebook posts._

"That's good because I have great news!" she glanced at Rachel, the frown replaced with an exuberant smile. Yet worry sat in her eyes. "I was -" she stopped when Finn walked up, circles under his eyes in a Def Leppard 'Pyromania' t-shirt and Levi's®. He carried two heavy black with metal edged cases. Behind him was Mark Connors, Rachel's agent and manager, in a black leisure suit without a tie. His short blond hair was nearly coiffed. Beside him walked a stocky older man in worn Levi's® and a crisp white dress shirt. His toast toned hair frizzed and spiraled out past his shoulders. A small tan leather carryon bag was on his shoulder.

Yet it was Vanessa who noticed him first. "Funny, we meet again," she remarked jovially to him.

He smiled. "V" Quinn asked, her eyes glaring at Finn then Rachel.

She beheld Quinn amused. "Relax, Q. Meet Mutt Lange. We sat together on the plane from New York." He nodded.

"Mutt meet Quinn Fabray, reigning Miss Teen Ohio USA and Rachel Berry, siren extraordinaire."

He grinned genuinely and shook Quinn's hand as she beamed. Rachel sighed, hiding her annoyance. Shaking his hand gently, she delightfully chirped, "Thanks for flying out for me."

"So you are Mark's protégée? I didn't think it was possible for anyone to do as well as Journey on 'Don't Stop Believing'. Yet both of you did." He smiled at Finn who seemed enamored. Rachel scooted over to him, concern in her eyes. _Why is Mutt important? What kind of name is Mutt anyway? _

Finn looked down at her with a half-smile. "Relax, he's a rock god."

She looked up with a mixture of disappointment and horror. Quinn looked aghast. Vanessa chuckled softly, watching the interplay with one eye while keeping a lookout for her luggage. Mark laughed.

"Agreed, sort of. I can't throw lightning and I don't own capes," Mutt remarked amused.

Rachel pivoted, staring at him. "There is no _God_ but Ha'shem."

Quinn looked over to her irritated yet proud. "And Jesus, his son."

Vanessa shook her head. Then looking at Finn who held them both in shock and awe, she slid over. "Walk with me, I need my luggage."

He nodded. As she moved the 50 ft. to the actual now almost empty baggage line, she said softly. "I take it you've never seen them together where there wasn't hair pulling and scratching?" She grinned as she grabbed the first of her paisley suitcases.

Finn shook his head. "No. Vanessa? You are the friend Quinn spoke about a lot."

She grinned brighter. "And you are with Rachel?" She just missed the second one as it tumbled by.

"Sort of. Long story. So what happened, Vanessa?"

"Call me V," she said as she caught the second. "They weren't always like this." She answered calmly, as they walked back. "There were friends since I met them 5 years ago."

"So what happened?" Finn asked again, softly.

Rachel stared at them as they walked back, hiding her irritation. _Of course she would tell him. Now I have to explain what happened. The only good thing is that Quinn does to. _"Sue."

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn interjected. Francine looked over at Quinn, frowning and waving. She walked to her briefly. Rachel watched, raising her hand for Mark to quiet so she could hear of the other airport sounds.

"I got the call. You are good to go." Russell said with a mixture of delight and worry. "Here's the credit card. It's got $1500 on it. Be safe, be careful and I will see you Monday morning. Unless you planned on driving back first."

Quinn looked back at everyone. "No." She looked around. "Where's Arlo?"

"At the rental counter. He said she can go if she wants, but she'll have to pay her way." Russell frowned and shrugged.

Quinn nodded. She looked at Francine. "I'll bring you something back." She hugged her. "We never get to see each other anymore."

"How true," Francine replied sadly. "I have to drive back tonight."

She hugged her dad. "Thanks for trusting me."

"Don't steer me wrong," he mock chastised.

As she broke off, she saw Vanessa walk over. "Come on. They want to go."

Quinn met up with her. "He got his luggage?"

"Yes," Vanessa said as they returned to the group. Mutt now had his luggage, all one new midnight blue Swiss suitcase.

"So we back on schedule?" Mark asked Rachel.

"Yes." She looked at Quinn, curious. "Where you going and what are is your great news."

That elicted a growl from Quinn, she stared darkly. "You can't be patient. It's going to –" she froze the stopped. "Sorry." Hesitation washed over her. "I'll tell you at Breadstix. There is one here in Columbus?" She stared at him, concerned and brave. "You did say you would take us out."

Finn's face turned red, as Rachel stared at him shocked. "You did?"

"I thought the album recording isn't until tomorrow," he defended himself, staring at the ground. She gripped his hand. "Thanks."

Mark coughed. Everyone looked at him. "I don't see why it can't be tonight. We have the studio for the week so unless a better thing happens, its waiting."

Mutt whispered. "Typical 24hr window?"

Mark nodded. "They will refund all days but one."

"Good. I'd hate to waste your money," he replied, concerned.

"She will record, trust me." Mark remarked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," he remarked, amused.

Mark looked at the ladies and Finn. "So we all will meet at the Breadstix at noon. It's about a mile and a ½ from here along International Gateway in the center of the hotel cluster along I-670."

"Agreed." Vanessa said. "I can get my car in Lima if I need to."

Quinn smiled. "Ok. We need to talk." She looked at Rachel with this sharp, toughness. "I'm taking Vanessa."

"We'll meet you there," Rachel responded, desperately trying not to take the bait. _What just happened? And what are you hiding? _

Finn stared at her now that they were alone. "You OK?"

"What went wrong?" she asked staring at him, worry across her face.

"You included Quinn," Finn said sadly.

"V is my friend. My only real friend other than you." _And the ladies of Forest Hills._

"Then we go to Breadstix." He said flatly.

"We go to Breadstix," Rachel agreed. _The question is do I want V restore my friendship with Quinn or do I want my career. I thought it was an easy choice. Why is everything so hard?_


	2. Chapter 2

Outside at her pink Mini Cooper®, Rachel frowned staring at the morning sun. Finn stood on the passenger side, patiently waiting for her to unlock the car. "Thanks for picking me up again," Finn said to break the silence. Rachel looked over at him distantly then realized she had never unlocked the car. A frown flashed by as she did so and climbed in.

"I really need to see what is wrong with my transmission." He smiled at her as she stared out the windshield silently. "I am proud of you for not fighting with Quinn. Thank you." _I am amazed by your poise sometimes._

She glanced at him troubled. "I—" she froze. Finn caught her wooden gaze, took her hand. "What is wrong? You both acted like you were trying to impress Vanessa, while walking on eggshells around each other. I am proud of your patience…"

"I don't know who Mutt Lange is," she said, looking lost and sad. "I know you said he was the person who influenced Def Leppard's 'Pyromania' but all I could find was a Wikipedia entry. Considering what they say about me, I'd sooner believe Brittany." She grabbed the water bottle in the cup holder and drained it. The empty got chucked into a hemp bag in the back seat. Finn beheld her. "You are amazing. The way you handle yourself. How you seem to be prepared for anything." The grin spread as he looked past her to the parking lot beyond and its quiet serenity. "We need to go though."

She nodded as the Mini rumbled to life. "I've so sorry, Finn. This is hard. So who is he?"

"One of the absolute best record producers today. He lives in Switzerland. His studio is there. Maroon 5 flew there to have him work on their album. Everyone flies to him if they want his involvement. So him flying to you show not only Mark's power but his faith in you," His eyes glowed joy.

A hint of a smile cracked out. "In us. You were on that call too."

"No. I am not worthy." A subtle delight lit his eyes and curled his lips up. His brow furrowed as he thought, staring past her into the white overpasses streaming by. "He's the industry's Steven Sondheim."

She glanced at him with a bright, delighted grin as they zipped on to the cloverleaf. Finally, they managed to get onto SH-62 straight to the hotels. "I didn't know you could drive so well." She looked at him, sort of shocked. "My dads taught me years ago."

Finn stared out the window again. _Why is it when I want to bring something up, I freeze. Back to safety then. _"There's more."

"Oh?" she glanced over, pleased.

"He became known because of Def Leppard pushing boundaries. Just like you will push boundaries." He held the grin. _I could never do this with Quinn because she would never let me. It was always, 'I don't need pumping up Finn' or 'don't butter me up'. Why wouldn't I want to cover her in butter? She would look hot and sexy in butter. Rachel would look even sexier in butter_. She stared at him oddly, glancing back at the road to verify where they were. "Why were you staring?"

"Um. Butter?" He flailed, flushing.

"Butter?" she repeated as they approached a 'BreadstiX® straight ahead' sign. Noticing it, she chuckled. However, Finn was still flushed. So when she pulled into the BreadstiX® setting proudly into front of the Courtyard by Marriot Columbus Airport and across the street from the Homewood suites, he waited until she pulled into the open parking lot to pull her into a kiss.

The swift soft pressure caught her off guard. She wrapped her arms around him, melting into him. He broke quickly, her face just as flushed. "You are beautiful. You smell beautiful."

"Thank you very much. Appearance is an important component of one's self-worth," Rachel remarked seriously. Finn looked at her befuddled. _Huh? What does that mean? It must have been a compliment the way she staring at me. Why couldn't Quinn ever do that? And please I don't want her pregnant. I want to be free of her._

"I need to know, did you make any songs in the Forest Hills Atrium?" Finn asked still floaty. The joy continued as she nodded effervescent. "Of course! We used it to showcase our collective talent as Wolverettes. They have no show choir there. Their drama department is strong. McKinley's is dead. Three people aren't a drama club."

_Yes! Yes! I knew she stole it. Every time I bend over to help you Quinn, you screw me. And I let you. Not this time._ "Quinn stole one of the recordings you made. I found it on her computer," Finn said softly, gently.

She tore her hand away, the spell broken. She looked away, distraught. Opening the door, she climbed out and shut it, sighing.

A frown crept across Finn's face as she announced. "We were best friends once. We met at a pageant when we were 6. It ended right before freshman year. She wanted me to try out for the Cheerios. She knew I was as good as her. So I did. Cheerleading equals popularity, right?" Her sad gaze connected with him as he nodded.

"Well, Coach Sylvester belittled me and did everything she could to make fun of me. So I cut her off and stormed out. I hate her. With everything, I hate her." She exhaled, her eyes radiating as he nodded. "Quinn was furious. She said that I had put up with worse for a crown or a trophy. I retorted that that was it, a prize that I deserved. This was a team and there was no place for it there. She defended Coach Sylvester and her record of wins. That that was the way it worked in High school. I screamed back that she was taking abuse for no reason. I said it was insane and broken. So she called me shallow and callous." A sigh, heavy and deep tumbled from her. Tears filled her eyes. Finn walked around and took her hands. "Hey, you are neither of those things."

"I know. Still I was crushed. So, I called her the eternal shallow queen and asked her where her tiara was. Then I reminded her of her tragic linage."

Finn looked perplexed. "Tragic linage?"

"She didn't tell you?" Rachel wiped her eyes with a Kleenex from her gold star clutch. She dropped it back into her Forzieri® Blu Girl® Iridescent Star Hobo bag slung on her shoulder. "I guess she's too embarrassed about it now. She's a real princess. She and Francine are direct descendants of Isolde the Irish princess. The one they call the 'tragic princess'."

Finn marveled at the news. _That explains a lot. It changes everything. Except Puck. _"And?"

"She called me a whore for popularity. She implied that I was unattractive for Hollywood and would have to do favors to make it. That was when Leroy kicked her out." She looked around, noticed the big blue stylized 'BreadstiX®' sign with breadsticks making up the x. The place was quiet. "She still has to apologize for that to them. That's why they were so angry. They believed she hadn't changed. That's why I was acting strange. V thinks she can get us back together. That she can make it right because it's her last free flight out here. She's a senior. And she's a real good friend, like you."

Finn flushed again. _I want to say I love you but still I don't know about Quinn. Still I would have never dreamed that you two were best friends. _"Can she?" Finn said exhaling deeply, staring into her luminous eyes. The chocolate strands of her hair flittered in the soft breeze forming a halo. Her scent filled his nostrils as he stood close. He smiled sheepishly.

"You are thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you?" She spat, poking him playfully.

"No!" He stepped back, laughing. They noticed Quinn's red Honda pull up. "I don't know if I want her back now. I won't let her crash but I can't let her pull me down. You saw her with Ke$ha! She almost ruined the whole thing."

Finn frowned, annoyed. "Santana drugged her so she would do…" He blushed, making a stroking motion in front of his mouth.

Rachel froze, horrified. "They are trying to destroy her image. And I never understood until now."

Rachel groaned. "I don't hate her anymore. I can't support her. I can't have her hating me. And I can't have Santana destroy her either." She stared at the red Honda, frustration crossing her face.

Finn grabbed her hands holding them in his. "I have an idea." _Oh heaven help me, I am going to say it._ "I care about you. I won't let this go. You are beautiful, amazing, and talented. I want this to never end."

Her eyes lit up and all the frustration melted away. "Neither do I," she said hesitantly, unsure it was real.

"So how about we agree that if she is pregnant, that I fake it with her. Convince her that I have her back. My mom can raise the child and you can be her friend and nothing bad will happen. I don't like it but it's the only way to keep it hidden until it's not possible."

Rachel stared him, unsure. "I don't know."

Finn looked at her surprised. "You know her father, what will happen when he finds out she is pregnant?"

Rachel's face blanked in horror. "Ok. I will agree to it on that condition. But why are you doing this?"

"Because the child could be mine. If it isn't, I'm done with her," He smiled. "Ready to face the music?"

"Always." She chirped as they walked across and over to the rust stone face of the entrance.

As they got off the shuttle in front of Quinn's red Honda. Vanessa looked around and smiled. "I love Ohio. It's so much more peaceful and serene. It's like Vermont."

Quinn ignored her, simply unlocking the car and collapsing into the driver's seat. Sadness draped her face. _Why did she have to be here? I wanted to surprise Rachel. Have this to be a peace offering and move on. Nothing worked out. And Puck what am I going to do about him? No starting over, Quinn. Just moving on. At least V is here. That's wonderful._

Vanessa scooted in the moment the car was unlocked. Bags were tossed in the trunk. Purse landed in her lap. As she shut the door, she immediately asked, "So Q, what is really wrong? You are not yourself."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn moaned as she started the car.

Vanessa stared at her silently stunned. Then gently, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No one officially. I got the final opinion from the third gynecologist yesterday. They all agree. Finn suspects because he took me to a clinic in Akron. He's told Rachel who for whatever reason has said nothing." A small burst of relief lit her face briefly.

"She still cares, Q. I can see it. So can you."

"No enough to apologize for using my heritage against me. She called me the shallow queen, V."

Vanessa buried her smile. "Heaven knows you can be, especially when it comes to pageants and competitions involving crowns or trophies."

Quinn looked at her horrified before a deep sigh fell from her lips. "That's not the point. She suggested viciously that if she was a popularity whore then I would find my true love and he would marry someone else. And I would know her and suffer unable to ever free him." She focused on the road, misery reflecting in the windshield.

"Sometimes people under great emotional stress say things they didn't mean. You know she can't predict that. And she knows she lusts after fame and popularity as much as you do." Quinn shot her a 'thanks Captain Obvious' look. Vanessa stared at her, serious. "Finn is not it. I can see it in his eyes. He was interested in this," she tapped her crotch. "And you never said anything about Ruby's album." Vanessa glanced over with an amused grin.

Quinn looked surprised. "My dad hated it until her realized it was Ruby. And you noticed that was Mark Connor there?"

Vanessa laughed. "You have no clue who the old guy with him was; do you?" Quinn shook her head, her feathered mane forming a brief blond cloud that left strands over her eyes. She blew them off as she turned off the hotel road into BreadstiX® parking.

"Seriously, if she invited you to an event that was created by the Wonder Dads then you need to apologize. She took the first step." Vanessa smiled at her. However, all mirth had drained from Quinn's face. "I…can't. She took Finn from me."

Vanessa sighed. "He broke up with you, didn't he?" She nodded as she parked. "I should know. He left. You just want to blame her. You can't. You'll need her in the coming months."

Tears filled Quinn's eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

"So what has changed?" Vanessa asked.

"It means I'm weak and she wins. She'll lord that over me forever." She cast a pleading glance up at Vanessa who shifted her head briefly watching people around them.

"No she won't. She already has her success."

Quinn shook her head. "We've both changed. I was invited to her transference ceremony. Steven Curtis Chapman sang there." The misery on her face was palatable. "She doesn't want to forgive me. She wants me to vanish. Finn makes no cents. He was there in my bedroom last night because Puck, the real father," she pointed at her abs, "wanted to sing 'Dreamweaver'."

Vanessa lit up. "So date him. He likes you."

Quinn sighed. "He's a loser. A lima loser who will go nowhere."

"You don't know that. Anyway," she said brightly, "I have a confession. I lied to our dads. After the band decided to crash at the place for a week, I decided to get my own place. She's dating this Peter guy anyway."

Hope blossomed across Quinn's face. After drying her eyes, she touched up her bluish eyeshadow and mascara. "You have your own place?"

"I will. Besides you'll like Dan. Blair is Rachel wouldn't talent but with better fashion sense. Serena is indescribable at times. And you know Rachel will need a place to crash when she starts out." She grinned.

Quinn snorted. "I doubt it. The people she is attracting to her…" she sighed. "It's not fair. My church is 13 miles away and I struggle because of a foolish mistake. I let Puck get me drunk on Wine coolers because I felt fat." Anger clouds filled her face. "She whines and moans and suddenly she has a contract."

Vanessa stared at her, concern in her eyes as she looked past Quinn to the outside. "Let it go."

Quinn banged the steering wheel with a balled up fist. "Why?"

"Because you are Miss Teen Ohio USA, that's why." Vanessa remarked sharply. The rage fled as she asked. "You go to church in Columbus?"

"Yes. World Harvest. Dad goes to this Catholic cathedral that's dry. They couldn't give a damn. World Harvest cares. Pastor Rod is an awesome minister and the youth group is stellar if a bit over the top. They are the reason, I'll have it."

Vanessa looked at her surprised, and then smiled. "So will you stay?"

"With you and Rachel?" She laughed at the mental image. "You are insane. Thank you but we'd kill each other."

"No you won't because deep down you are still BFFs. That type of friendship never vanishes." She laughed. "They are going to wonder why we are still in the car."

Quinn shook her head. "No they won't." She paused. Then she blew out a heavy breath. "I have to go to Miss Teen USA meeting tomorrow at noon in Denver. I want you to come."

"I don't have the cash." Vanessa remarked sadly.

"I have a solution. Apologize to Rachel. Convince her this is a good idea and then we can use the Forest Hills jet. It was the Cheerios jet until the funding got pulled."

"Jet," Vanessa repeated. She just stared at her. Quinn backed out and circled the parking lot for a better parking spot not between Hummers. Pulling in, she saw Rachel's mini was already there. However, they were still inside even though Rachel's door was open.

"Let's go." Quinn said confidently.

"Only if you promise a heartfelt, real apology." Vanessa remarked opening her door.

Quinn looked at her sad but resolute. "I will." _However it turns out, I still can't trust her. What is wrong with everything? Why can't it just be normal again!_

Mark relaxed as he and Mutt got into the rental. The Avis® shuttle bus drove off swiftly, waving as he shot by. Mutt unlocked the door with an amused expression. "He had no clue that I am famous. That's the best type of celebrity."

Mark glanced back as he slid in 2011 silver Toyota® Camry then grinned. "Ah the life of a recluse. Well, you are out now."

"Indeed I am. Is she normally that tense?" Mutt asked as he brushed back his curly mane while adjusting the seats.

"No. She's actually fairly bubbly and creative. Her boyfriend tends to be a calming force. It was Quinn causing the stress." The tension tightened his laugh lines making them sharper and him appear angrier than he seemed.

"Ms. Teen Ohio USA? The blonde who was Vanessa's friend?" Mutt remarked with concern.

Mark looked surprised. Analyzing his surroundings, he watched as the car started and moved out on the street. "Yes, Ms. Teen Ohio. How do you her friend?"

Mutt chuckled. "You've been flying private too much. She sat beside me. She's 18 and an aspiring filmmaker. She showed me some of her portfolio to pass the time. Do you have an issue of using her on the video shoot Wednesday?

"No," Mark said. "Where are we doing the shoot?"

"I figured you would have determined that. Ohio is a beautiful state from what I heard," Mutt remarked as they rolled onto the highway.

"It is considering, I've sort of been stuck out here until she makes it. Interscope Geffen has been covering the expenses because of 'Push it'. But that will go only so far. Jackie O was such a mess."

Mutt chuckled. "I warned you about Aldous and her. I told you about Dusty Chandler's new protégé, Bobby Thomas."

Mark scowled. "Not his. He who shouldn't be named bailed on her. But she recovered. So why did you fly out here? Dr. Luke would have done it."

Mutt glanced at him with a dirty look at the mention. "For that very reason. If he is willing to do it from just a phone call from his golden child. Then it's worth it. And I owed you. Debt paid. We are seriously not recording in Lima?"

Mark sighed. "We can record anywhere you want. How about Denver?"

Mutt looked at him oddly as he turned into the main highway. Silence reigned for minutes before he answered. "Doable and could be had for free. Why?"

"Because Quinn has to be there tomorrow at noon for her final duty as Miss Teen Ohio USA other than handing over the crown. A photoshoot because Cassie wanted Miss Teens in her new video "My Shine". My guess is she will want to use the jet."

"Let her. I know Cassie. We can record it there, shoot the video for 'All just a Dream' there and 'Roar' too.

"So you did read the note I sent you. Can she write?" Mark asked curious.

"Barely. It's bad. But it's workable. She's workable." He smiled as they pulled in. "Italian is a perfect venue for this."

BreadstiX® screamed classic Tuscan architecture when Rachel approached it. The coffee cream travertine walls born concentric circles in their stony blocks. A terra cotta roof shouted its aged perfection and an iron gate weaved with realistic but couldn't be possibly real grape vines stood open beckoning her entrance. A solid cypress door with the glass emblazoned with the BreadstiX® logo was the only thing that stood in her way. _This looks so different than the one in Lima. It was very clear that looked like a renovated Shoney's. If it wasn't for the logo and the big blue sign with the massive breadstick X, I would swear this is somewhere else. _ Squeezing her hand clasped with Finn's, she allowed him to open the heavy caramel doors. They strode into a well-lit open space fragrant with rosemary, sage, oregano and garlic. That intermixed with the aroma of fresh baked bread brightened her mood considerably.

Pictures that represented the rolling hills of Tuscany greeted them on tan plaster walls with hand painted wall treatments. Chestnut beams textured richly rode astride the vaulted ceiling. Warm tables of a golden tan stood out filled with various patrons in groups and singles, chatting ability amongst themselves and others. Servers in khaki slacks, white button down shirts and maroon vests floated amongst them serving and waiting on the patrons. The booths were of coffee black leather buttoned down in points to create a pattern of mounds. Maroon napkins awaited patrons at empty tables along with complementary grissini sprinkled with garlic and rosemary in a tall travertine container.

"Why isn't our BreadstiX this beautiful?" she asked Finn nonchalantly. A gentleman in a brook brothers® three piece pinstriped blue suit looked at her as he pocketed his wallet. "New design. This is how all the new ones will look."

Rachel frowned. "Thank you very much, sir. I hope the one in Lima will be renovated."

He paused, a sad surprised look on his face. "No. It's the original one. It will never be changed." And with that he was out the door, striding across the parking lot.

"Welcome to BreadstiX, home of the never ending grissini," a chipper fellow with nappy black hair and azure eyes announced. Finn blinked. "What's a grissini?" he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"A breadstick in Italian," Rachel remarked quietly, a deep smile on her lips. The guy stepped up to the podium and glanced down, asking, "Two to dine for lunch?"

It was then that Rachel, examining the beautifully painted rustic tan plaster, saw the plaque with Santana's picture in it. It hung from a cypress support beam near where they stood. She gestured to it and the host, his blue nametag announcing he was Ben, laughed. "She's the reminder that anything can be abused. Santana Lopez forever banned from any other BreadstiX other than the Lima. She used the court system to get Grayson Ranieri fired because he wouldn't give her a wheel barrel of breadsticks. She gets endless breadsticks there for free and we get to insure that anywhere else, she's trespassing. It also means that Lima's BreadstiX® never gets renovated to this level of awesomeness."

Mark stood up in the back left corner and waved. "Thank you very much Ben. You've been really helpful." He nodded handing them two menus. "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

However, as she headed towards Mark, she heard Quinn say, "Help me convince her to let me use it." Suddenly all the pleasant scents and rustic Tuscan scenery didn't matter. The happy bubble burst and she felt so out of control.

_ Rachel, you did this to yourself by inviting her. It's time to make a choice. Do you want her back in your life, knowing her history? Or do you want to cut her loose forever. _ She looked back at Finn, tugging her hand, still smiling, Mark waving her back. Before her Quinn, her eyes puffy her cheeks flushed. Yet she held this steely resolve, this inner strength she'd seen time and again.

Finally she trotted back with Finn but paused they arrived at the table. Quinn locked eyes with her and sighed. She walked over proudly, yet hesitantly. Rachel waited glancing at Vanessa who stared at her curious.

_So help me—nothing. I'll just abandon you, if you hurt me again. _"I'm very sorry for what I said. I know you apologized yesterday. And I did accept it. S, to clarify, I take back all the angry, hateful names I called you then all back. Every last one. We're different. That what makes us special. Yet, there is so much hurt between us that I can't be your friend like we were. Not yet." A look of sad hope spread across her face as she saw Quinn smile briefly. A deep sigh and she said. "I understand." She glanced at Vanessa who elbowed her. "I need the jet to fly to Denver for the final required meeting with the Miss Universe people. It's a photoshoot."

Mark looked over, his emotions blank. "We are all flying up there so yes." He looked over at Rachel, relieved and confused. She smiled back. "However, I need to finish this. V, I'm sorry but can I eat with them. You can come to the recording tomorrow?"

Vanessa nodded. "Absolutely."

"We'll talk on the way over," Mutt said, looking up from the menu briefly.

Quinn nodded, and turned away, exhaling heavily as she walked off.

"I'm proud of you. That took guts." Finn beamed at her; his half smile lighting up the room.

"It had to end. We needed détente," Rachel said as she scooted into the empty booth.

Finn stared at the menu lying on the table. "I'm sure they serve that here."

"That they do, very much," Rachel said, delight in her eyes.

After the meal, Mark pulled out his netbook. He slid the half empty weaved breadstick basket aside as well as the vegan marinara sauce, gremolata and parmigiano-reggiano pesto over. "I have the set list for tomorrow and we will shoot the video for 'All just a dream' Monday. Finn, you'll need to call your mother and tell her what is going on because I need to you for the shoot."

Finn stared at him. "Serious?"

"You are in the video. Sorry, I didn't get to tell you." It was then that he adjusted himself and pushed over a USB stick. "I almost forgot in all the drama. I need you to see this video of Rachel."

Mark stared at him serious. "I've seen all of her videos, Finn."

_What video? The one you were talking about in the car? Those weren't any good._

Yet the determined look on his face caught both men's attention. Mutt looked at him curious ignoring Mark's grunt of frustration. "Actually, I haven't. I would love to."

Mark took the stick and popped it into the slot. The window opened up revealing 'Dreamweaver' and 'Sara Darri: Jar of Hearts.' "Which one?" Mark commented not hiding his annoyance. _Why doesn't he want to show one of my numerous MySpace videos? They are seminal classics like 'I dreamed a dream', 'Don't rain on my parade' and 'Memory'. There is contemporary there too._ She held a petulant frown.

"Jar of hearts," Finn said with shining eyes. He held that half smile. _What did I do that he's so proud of? _

Then the video began and suddenly she realized why. Only if made no sense at all.

The piano began softly as she waited motionless.

'I know I can't take one more step towards you,

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know, I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most…

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time.'

She walked forward, eyes open, sprinkling the crushed rose petals in hands on the floor. The aroma rose, surrounding her with a tragic beauty. The ruched beige dress swished when she turned allowing her sorrow to fill the atrium.

'And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars…

Collecting your jar of hearts,

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?'

The sorrow changed distinctly to anger, as she swept the crowd. In the back behind her, the door to the meeting room opened with Principal Domo stepping out, shaking his head. Coach Angela Grace followed him, more amused that disappointed.

'I hear you're asking all around,

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms'

The lace ruffles of the dress crinkled as she swished around in a circle, catching a guy that bore a similar look to Puck without the Mohawk as she sang the lines. He blanched as she stared at him darkly, drawn like a moth into a flame.

'I learned to live half-alive,

And now you want me one more time?'

'And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars…

Collecting your jar of hearts,

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?'

Turning from him after asking the chorus question, she noticed that the faculty was watching her now. Suddenly, the girls assembled behind her and began the perfect synchronized flowing dance. She kept walking forward across the length of the atrium as black confetti tumbled from the second floor.

'And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back!'

With deliberate grace, two of the dancers began to circle the guy in his football jersey, as the others paused behind Rachel, who held her gaze. The force of the words fell like a hail storm as she approached him then paused just short of him. The first dancer wrapped around him as she gestured. He spun her around and dipped her trying to get free from her embrace. Bouncing her twice, he drops his arms from her waist. She thrust him away violently. That's when the others attacked. Horror etched his face as he stared at Rachel, who continued to sing forcefully.

'And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars…

Collecting your jar of hearts,

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all.'

He spun or threw each of the girls off as quickly as he could, with spins and flips and what he could to keep himself free. Heaving from the exertion, he stared at her as she approached him, pausing just inches from him.

And who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars…

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all.'

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

She finishes the song with a kiss on his lips that sucked the air from his lungs while tapping the underside of his left ear in a stroke that looked like she was wrapping her arm around him. The final question fell from her lips as she stared briefly at his passed out form on the floor.

The jocks snickered and laughed for there was a touch of fear there too. Suddenly applause rose from the assembled students as she stood bowing.

The video abruptly ended then and everyone stared at Rachel with this new found awe. Only she looked lost.

_I never did that. I've never even heard that song before. And…they love it; which means they love me. I always believed they would. And I love Finn even for finding this on Quinn's computer. I'm going to have to ask where it came from. I will not let something like this stand in the way of fame and Broadway._ The smile blossomed as Mutt remarked. "That's what's on her YouTube account. No wonder you snagged her."

Yet Mark stared at Finn with delight. "You recorded this?"

He shook his head. "No their A/V department did. It was awesome?"

"It's her first single.It's angsty, as well as somber and catchy," Mutt remarked, pleased.

Rachel's smartphone buzzed. A text from Kesha explaining that they were in Denver until Sunday. When would be a better time to meet?

She texted back. 'I'll meet you up there.' _Everything is looking up. Why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm?_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat stiffly, poking at the half finished crispy trout with almond butter and orange mostarda. "What did I do wrong?" she looked over at Rachel giggling as Finn said something charming too low to be heard. Apparently, it involved the new to-go bowls they served the endless salad in.

Vanessa frowned. "Nothing. He's not into you. You'll find someone else."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't. I need someone to be the baby's father. It's him." The words fell out sadly.

"Quinn. You know that's wrong. Now let's focus on what's right. Like the free trip up to Denver or the fact that my first cinematography job will be for Mutt Lange! Can you believe that?" She beamed for a moment but stopped when Quinn didn't.

"My life is a mess. I can't eat with them. She pities me, V! Everything I work for and its nothing." She rose, tossing the napkin on the plate.

"Not true. You are Miss Teen Ohio USA." Vanessa replied, knowing where this led.

"I wish I had a twin. At least we could commiserate together." She turned to Vanessa tossing down a dollar. "You are my only friend. Without you, I am alone." And with that she stormed out, dropping two twenties and the bill on the podium as she left.

Vanessa shrugged at them as she hurried past. What she didn't see with Rachel's sigh and everyone else's deep set frown.

Quinn drove furiously out and down the highway toward World Harvest Church. Vanessa watched confused as the road tore by. "Q, where are we going? I thought we were heading back to Lima."  
"I am going where I am wanted," she said as the tears streamed down. Flying down Jack Nicklaus freeway, she sniffed and mumbled, 'When I mess up, I get up.'

Vanessa sat silently, unsure. "You are going to church on a Saturday afternoon?"

She nodded. "There is a service there at 7pm so the councilors are there now. I just want to talk to one." _Otherwise, I will do something I will regret._

Vanessa looked at her shocked, handing her to go napkin that was in the side pocket. "Okay, so what about the flight back?"

"I –" Then Quinn realized what she was going to say. "We will make it. I'm sorry. I have to do this." _Otherwise I am worse than a hypocrite, I'm Brittany. _

Brittany knocked on the door of Kurt's house. A honk from Santana's Dad caught her attention. Glancing back, she saw him point to his Rolex and smile. She smiled, touching her wrist as well. He nodded as he backed out.

_Such is my life. He is the nicest person I've ever met but he's as rigid as those doctors were._ Then she chuckled. _Of course, he is one. Time to do this! I will never understand the need to show up Ms. Rachel Berry. She's not half as smart as me or half as talented. _

Charcoal clouds darkened the seemingly beautiful day. Focusing quickly on the image in her mind's eye, she sat aside Rachel and all her weak demands and fake perfection, remembering the journey that brought her here to Lima last year

_And you made my journey that much harder by being involved in something you had no business in. It was my life, you fooled with! _She raged silently as she rang the doorbell. The plain oak front door flew open. Before her stood Kurt clad in solid black unitard. A vest covered entirely in black sequins seemingly one size to small rested on top. A sequined black silk tie hung tightly about his neck. His right hand bore a black sequined glove. "Brittany; thanks. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You asked me if I could dance. I said yes. I can do 'Single Ladies'. I can teach you how to do it too." The fake dopey grin formed as she waited at the door. _You are as bad as the rest. Self-important—_

"Are you going to come in or not?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed.

Shifting her mint candy colored duffle, she nodded and walked in. _It's rude to come in without a specific invite, _she thought without breaking the bright cherry smile.

The house was a uniform bone white and tan wood with tasteful accents scattered about. Worn red curtains hung over the windows. Portraits of father and son hung prominently along the walls. On the metal and glass kitchen table laid, 'Car and driver', 'Sports Illustrated', 'ESPN magazine,' 'Vogue' and 'Cosmopolitan'. She smiled. Shifting the bag to balance better, she headed into the stairwell beside the open door and its wiggling knob, trailing Kurt by mere seconds.

Tina was waiting down there. Yet the room itself brought back dark memories. Bland dark tan floor, worn and scuffed with age and use. Off white walls, meticulously cleaned yet still tired. A worktable with a MacBook on it. _No MacBook in Ripley house. Of course, the employee part of the 'retreat' had them; that's for damn sure. Two weeks was too long. I never want to see baby blue walls or Brattleboro, Vermont ever again._ Steel four tier wire racks held various things from white boxes with black star patterns to laundry to the stereo. It sat next to the stair well, preloaded with CDs and Kurt's iPod attached to it.

"It smells like bleach. Was Mr. Clean here," She chirped with an appropriate glance.

"Now that would be next week," Kurt shot off the cuff.

Tina chuckled. Kurt stared at her confused then realized. He grinned at Brittany. "So how hard is Beyoncé's 'Single ladies' dance?"

An inward chuckle echoed as she stared at him appraisingly. "It's easy, really. Let me get dressed and I'll show you." Dropping the bag down onto the floor, she unzipped it and retrieved her black leotard. Turning away from them, she disrobed swiftly.

"Um, Brittany? There is a bathroom next to washer if you want to change," Kurt said more amused than anything. Tina just stared, stunned.

Brittany turned around completely naked and shrugged. "I'm fine. You have problems?" She replied causally. _Well, I know you're gay now. The rumors were true._

"No. But doesn't shaving there hurt?" he asked as she stepped into the leotard, pulling it up.

"No more than anywhere else. It's sensitive and I use baby oil," Brittany looked over at Tina already in her black leotard. "S-Same here," she agreed, blushing.

Finished dressing, Brittany zipped up the bag and tossed it to the side. Kurt looked at her oddly. _What? I'm not a proper princess. _The dopy smile hid the snark well. "You ready for me to walk you through it?"

"Yeah, please."

Standing in the center alone, Beyoncé's music weaved around her. However in her mind's eyes she was back with Dr. Lennox, standing in the open 1930's baby blue room called the 'theater'. She wore her umber toned hair in an updo and always carried a cane with her went she walked even though she was youthful looking.

"If you do not dance, you have no purpose," she spoke with a German accent as she walked around Brittany analyzing everything. Brittany stared straight at the floor, apprehension dripping off her. The gray sailor dress was threadbare and blood stained but it was hers. "And we do not keep things here that have no purpose."

Looking up at the aging baby blue walls and the assembled girls, bored, in old, beat-up costumes, orderlies sneering with lust in their eyes, she sighed, shaking.

"You see, your fight for survival starts right now," Dr. Lennox said in to her right ear from behind her. "You don't want to be judged, you won't be. You don't think you're strong enough? You are!"

Brittany gulped, breathing heavy. _I can do this. I will do this. I will escape and be free._

"You are afraid. Don't be," she walked around the back whispering into Brittany's other ear. "You have all the weapons you need. Now Fight!"

"Again!" Dr. Lennox shouted pounded down the cane as she walked away.

Brittany moved like a sensuous ribbon fluttering in the wind. The moves and hand gestures came as easy as breathing. The fluidity entranced everyone. Then Brittany focused, remembering she was not trapped in Ripley house able to transfix people with her dancing while trying to plot her escape. She was in a whitewashed basement in northwestern Ohio. The 'Single ladies' song was just about done. From the delight on Kurt and shock on Tina, she knew it was a mirror image of Beyoncé herself. _That was the goal. Perfection in execution. I only wish I could get Rachel out of there. Away, so I could be free. I won't be trapped by her. Or anyone else again._

Kurt stopped the music from moving to 'If I was a boy'. He marveled, his lips an 'O'. "Amazing! So walk us through," Kurt requested, anxiously. Tina nodded vigorously.

A feeling of peace and victory settled in the back of Brittany's mind. _This is victory. I am not crazy. I am brilliant. More than anyone else. More than anyone else._

Burt walked inside the house, relaxed. Walking over to the TV, he turned it the Discovery channel. Mike Rowe was narrating a repeat episode of 'Deadliest Catch', talking about the Cornelia Marie.

As he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge, he noticed basement door open, the same song was playing from when he arrived. Standing there quietly, drinking the beer, he heard the song repeat. _That's odd._

Walking down the stairs, he saw Kurt and the two ladies doing synchronized dance moves. And he was in that girly getup again. _What is going on? _Reaching over, he hit stop. Everyone turned around, shocked.

"Dad!" Kurt said, winded. "You're home early."

The crystal ballroom exploded. Shards of glass and metal rained down in her mind as Brittany suddenly became aware that they were back in Kurt's basement. His dad clad in an unbuttoned red and green plaid shirt and black undershirt, old blue jeans and a worn, soft, mud brown ball cap had shut off the music for some reason. _Now what! _She looked up, hiding her emotions under a blanket of passivity.

Walking over to them, he appraised them, focusing on Kurt. Tensing up, she balled her right fist up ready in case he did something untoward. _There is nothing wrong with being gay. Or living life by your own rules. Or even following a deity who people keep insisting loves me. Yet, everytime I needed him, where was he? I had to do it myself. So no you won't do anything, _she thought at she stared at him, impassive.

"What are you wearing?"

Kurt looked down, then quickly up at his dad, who stood less than a foot in front of him. "It's a unitard," he answered swiftly, fear in his voice. "Guys wear them to workout nowadays." He heaved, still red faced from all the dancing. "and do sports. They wick sweat from the body."

Burt snapped the top of the unitard and nodded, understand something unspoken. Brittany glanced over at Kurt then back at Burt, frowning. _That was so uncalled for. What the hell is wrong with you? What does it matter what he wears?_

"F-Football!" Tina blurted out. Kurt looked over at her with mild relief.

"Yeah, all the guys in football wear it. Very jock chic." The nervousness in his voice caused the words to jumble and stutter.

Leaning forward to see the look on their faces, Brittany held her controlled blankness. _Really, that's the best lie you could come up with? I'm impressed! _She laughed inwardly as the mental image of Finn and Puck in those outfits flashed before her. A brief, tiny grin formed and vanished before anyone really noticed. _But I have one far better. You owe me! _ "Totally! Kurt's on the football team now. He's the kicker. That's the smallest guy on the field; right?"

Shock washed over Kurt as his gaze swiftly met hers. Tina leaned over staring as she spoke. Nervous hesitation reformed. "Yeah, yeah! Brit and Tina were helping me with some conditioning work." He fidgeted with the black tie as he spoke.

Burt nodded his head in disbelief. "Humph. Really? You know, I played in JC before I bust up my knee popping wheelies on my dirt bike." He turned to look over Tina before looking back at Kurt.

_It would have worked if you haven't acted like you were lying," _Brittany retorted in her mind as she turned to face Burt, arms folded under her bust, the frustration and anger seeping in her gaze. _He doesn't believe a word you say. _Realizing that she frowned, she stared down at the ground, focusing on a green tree in the wind. _This isn't the place for action._

"Cool!" Kurt said, fidgeting with the tie again. "I guess we'll have something to talk about then." Nervous laughter followed. Brittany shot a brief glance before looking impassive again.

Burt nodded then looked over at Brittany then to Tina. "So one of the two of you his girlfriend?"

Brittany looked away, hiding the eye roll and sour expression that came when Kurt slapped Tina on the butt. Cocking her head as he held that nervous smile pulling Tina to him. She held this fake grin as she obviously played along. _If you haven't figured out the obvious yet you're as dumb as those orderlies when we set fire to janitor's closet. Stone room and they thought the building would burn down. _ A derisive smile formed as she watched Kurt hold her tightly to him.

"Her, but we are not ready to be exclusive just yet." Tina nodded numerous times as Burt stared still disbelieving.

"Just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there," Burt said with a quick nod before walking off to the stairwell.

Relief flushed Brittany's face as she nodded. _Good, now we can finish before I need to have to explain to the Graverobber why I was late for our appointment. _

Burt paused at the stairwell, staring down at the floor briefly in pensive thought. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt looked back at him from looking at Brittany. "Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game."

He nodded as the horror of what happened swept over him. Once Kurt could hear Mike Rowe narrate, he turned to Brittany. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not even on the team."

"Coach Tanaka is looking for a new kicker," she said in her saccharine voice. Tina nodded as she extricated herself from his grasp.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. Puck is the one who throws me in the dumpsters."

"So what do you have to lose then?" Brittany asked, staring at him sharply.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing. I'll go Monday."

Brittany walked over to her bag. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the time. "I've got 30 more minutes. You want to practice some more?"

They both nodded yes. Brittany walked over to the stereo. As she activated it, she said, "Again!"

Finn reflected as he stared out the passenger window. Rachel was driving him back to his house so he could get an overnight bag. Apparently, Rachel already had one. All she needed was her cheer duffle from the CheerHouse which Coach Grace would give her when they met at the plane. But that was the exact point. _How did this get so messy? I love Rachel. Well, I do but I don't know how to express it in a way that would end up with her lists and other cute things she does. There is a 5 bullet point note taped to the glove box listing maintenance items. I don't want this to fail like with Quinn. If I tell Rachel now, she'll get clingy and lovey. It's awesome but then tomorrow a calendar with dates and heart dotted I's will appear. Am I ready? The Rachel head cat mini-calendar in here says no. Then again, Quinn kept shutting me down. She would fall into a mess and call begging and pleading. I would dig her out of it, and get shut out again. I want to tell Rachel how I feel. That it's real and forever. That I'm addicted to her scent, her smile, and her songs even the Broadway ones which make no sense._

He looked over at her singing softly to herself as she managed the traffic. _So now it's all messy because I can't tell her yet. I want her to know that no matter what we will remain together._

"Finn?" Rachel remarked exchanging glances between him and the road.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for the last five miles," she said with an undercurrent of concern.

"I…like you."

Rachel stared at him until she heard the honk of a semi rolling by. She quickly straightened up. "I like you too. How are we going to handle Quinn?"

"Talk about the beauty pageant?" Finn suggested, looking out at the land shooting by. _There she goes. That got her to complain about how pageants objectify women because she was in it so she knows but still fame and presence come from that which society craves._ _But that's what I love about her. She's so smart and out there. Yes, she shares her opinion with everyone. How she knows she's better at certain things. She is! Then, it's the singing. So much of her in the singing._

_Quinn never shared much of herself, except the crowns, and her family and the odd wish she had a twin. Well we did go to that formal dance. I was there for her coronation in Columbus. Yet, the only time I learn anything new is when she is in a crisis. It's tiring and I'm not letting Rachel get sucked in,_

"Sucked into what?" Rachel chirped, confused. "Quinn's problems are her own. She brought them on herself. I even gave her a helpful list that she ignored. I can't help her." There was some disappointment in the last words as she returned her focus to the road.

The tension oozed from Finn like overflowing molasses. "I was concerned you would try to help her now, considering…"

Frustration crinkled the corner of her eyes. She glanced at him, her lips pursed before turning back to the road. "It was for V. There was nothing behind it. I know what her jealousy looks like. I just never thought I would take the brunt of it. I can't be friends with her like that. She has to take the next step. A real one or we are done."

Finn groaned. "I believe she is pregnant."

That elicted a hard look and a heavy sigh. "When did you do the deed with Miss Hypocrite? That day in the shower or earlier?"

Finn gasped. _How do you know about the shower? No I never did it. I finally saw her naked but that was it. Actually, I have never done it. _"I didn't."

"You don't have to lie to me, Finn," came the sharp rebuke. "This is important. If we are going to be together, we have to be honest with each other."

Then a groan echoed inside his mind as he stared at her chocolate hair crowning her head in her usual quiet hairstyle. _If I did that, we wouldn't be discussing Quinn. _

"Honest?" He paused, breathing calmly, his mind racing. "Would you?"

"I thought we were—oh," she said sharply until she caught his cute yet lecherous look. Her face flushed crimson as she held his stare for a few moments more before returning to the road. Silence reigned for miles as she glanced back at his grin.

Finally, she pulled over into the parking lot of the Burger King in Lima, and turned to him staring. The electricity charged the air around them. "Yes. But I'm not attractive like Quinn. And I don't have the -" She stopped when his lips connected with hers. He slipped his fingers through her hair as he brushed softly against hers. Breaking he whispered, "You are beautiful. Luminous, Rachel."

"I'm not her. And she is accusing you. Something happened," Rachel remarked, worry in her eyes. Finn brushed an errant hair from her eyes. "Yes, a hot tub. Honestly, until that day in the shower, I had never seen her naked." His eyes lit up again in amusement.

"You are not seeing me naked! That honor will go to my boyfriend." The serious playful look said volumes. "If she's not pregnant, then I see no problem with that."

A small squeal filled the car as she hugged his neck. After letting go a few seconds later, she asked seriously. "Did you want to?"

"All guys do. But all guys don't know her. We do. And after meeting you, not anymore." Finn connected with her, his large hand in hers. Then he grinned again, that lecherous one. "Although if we keep these trips up, we might."

However, the playful smile seemed forced suddenly. _I pushed it too far. Oh shoot, that's not what I meant. _"I meant with you. Not her. Never her."

A genuine smile formed again. "I don't want children until I have my career and I'm 25. So you better bring something," she chided. However, worry sat in her eyes still.

"We need to go, I need clothes. You need your cheer duffle and we need to get there early enough to watch Quinn whine when she realizes we are taking part of your squad," He smiled a half smile. Yet even though she laughed, the tension was there. _Is this good or bad tension? I don't know. _


End file.
